User talk:Klumpeet
FIRST!!!!!--[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 06:19, 26 May 2008 (EDT) :Congrats. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 10:21{GMT}26-05-MMVIII ::Thankyou I am so prowd, my first first. ----[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 06:22, 26 May 2008 (EDT) :::Well it wasn't as if there was much competition lol, nobody else tried. =D [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 10:22{GMT}26-05-MMVIII Enchanter's Conundrum I dunno how to upload one with its own name. [[User:Dean Harper| Dean]]( ) 19:43, 26 May 2008 (EDT) :There's a button to upload files below the ad at the side - i've dont it for you anyway, though. . [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 06:49{GMT}27-05-MMVIII Welcoming people I joined, beware. ~ ĐONT TALK 10:11, 27 May 2008 (EDT) :Meh, there are plenty of people joining to welcome. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 14:26{GMT}27-05-MMVIII ::I have my super secret way to do it, which is basically to welcome anyone who creates his userpage. ~ ĐONT TALK 10:28, 27 May 2008 (EDT) ^you can use this, like this: . ~ ĐONT TALK 12:35, 27 May 2008 (EDT) :Does the talk page link change depending on the name you put in? Lol, you rock at wikicode =D [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 18:50{GMT}27-05-MMVIII ::OK, i see it does... [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 18:54{GMT}27-05-MMVIII :::And you don't have to bother with the 'Hey whoever' part neither;) ~ ĐONT TALK 15:02, 27 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Is that using something like ? Those weird template-type things are strange... [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 19:07{GMT}27-05-MMVIII :::::Yep, they might be strange but helpful. ~ ĐONT TALK 15:09, 27 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::this kind of thing would be great if it worked on pvx. I expect it's an extra thing that isn't default. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 19:11{GMT}27-05-MMVIII :::::::What? That link is kinda weird, did you mess up? ~~ 15:16, 27 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::No. It needs you to be logged in to work, though. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 19:18{GMT}27-05-MMVIII Sigs Since you viciously attacked my talk page :P , I might as well as how do you get sigs when you sign a comment (ScythXIII 17:30, 27 May 2008 (EDT))? ScythXIII 17:30, 27 May 2008 (EDT) :It probably says it in PvX:SIGN (that i gave you a link to), but if you go to Preferences and tick the box saying 'Raw signatures (without automatic link)', you can write your sig in the box above it. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 07:36{GMT}28-05-MMVIII ::Ah, thanks a bunch. *Goes off to make a sig* ScythXIII 13:04, 28 May 2008 (EDT) Power Button Power Button Power Button So you won't have that arrow thingy at its end^^ Also, in IE it's a bit lower than it should be. ~ ĐONT TALK 13:01, 28 May 2008 (EDT) :hahaha, my IE didnt crash, IE ftw. :3 -- [[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] *ninja!!* 13:14, 28 May 2008 (EDT) ::Thanks for the tip. In my IE it isn't lower than normal... it's further to the right but still on the line. Igor, go update to the latest version so it works <3. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 17:50{GMT}28-05-MMVIII ::Ok on this pc its a bit further to the right. I miss my old sig too. :( --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] *ninja!!* 13:57, 28 May 2008 (EDT) :::I'm using IE7. ~ ĐONT TALK 14:00, 28 May 2008 (EDT) ::::I'm using the IE tab system in firefox 3... but i just tested normally and it still looks fine. IE is really weird =P [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 18:03{GMT}28-05-MMVIII :::::Hmm.. don't you have IE6 by chance? IE7 doesn't install with Windows Update afaik. Or maybe it is just my sucky IE that can't display things correctly :/ ~ ĐONT TALK 14:30, 28 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::No, i definitely have 7, IE is sucky, though. It could be slightly different versions of 7 doing different things... [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 18:40{GMT}28-05-MMVIII Theft http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Regulus_X I love how you stole Dont's welcome, just changing the name, that's leet omg another person from the UK, and in LONDON! Wow wp to you, your a god to me. /FrosTalk\ 14:48, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :Probably more old revision edit, PvX:AGF. ~ ĐONT TALK 14:53, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::Did i steal it? Oops, i didn't realise. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 18:57{GMT}29-05-MMVIII ::I'm not in London... Oxford - or did you mean you are in london? [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 19:00{GMT}29-05-MMVIII :::I didn't mean it menacingly (like your a naughty boy *slaps*) I just thought it was funny lol /FrosTalk\ 15:02, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Ekk, ment to say I am near london, that went horribly wrong >.> /FrosTalk\ 15:03, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Meh, oh well =P. Nice new sig by the way. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 19:08{GMT}29-05-MMVIII ::::::Ty, kinda stole Tab's wiki code for it, I would have never known how to do it :P /FrosTalk\ 08:46, 30 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::That seems to be the only way to find out - i can't find any guides of how to use wikicode on google. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 12:52{GMT}30-05-MMVIII ::::::::I use this when I need help with wikicode. ~ ĐONT TALK 12:06, 30 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Yay thanks, i knew there must be something somewhere about it. ♥ [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 17:58{GMT}30-05-MMVIII Pink.. ...sig is hawt? [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 15:35{GMT}3-06-MMVIII :sproing! - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:36, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::wut? [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 15:37{GMT}3-06-MMVIII :::Needs to be more like -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:37, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::::u mean the colour? [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 15:38{GMT}3-06-MMVIII :::::No, the entire sig. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:39, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::Sproing is the sound of spontaneous manly sexual excitement. Sproing! indicates the detection of hawtness. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:39, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Sproing reminds me of Spoink. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:40, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Carebears might be manly, but i prefer this style =P. I think i will make the pink better though.(EC) [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 15:41{GMT}3-06-MMVIII :::::::No. I insist that you make one that says Rupert Is Hawt. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:44, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::With Rupert the bear! [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 15:44{GMT}3-06-MMVIII :::::::::Yes. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:45, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::And fireworks. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:46, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Fireworks? I was gonna use this picture if that's what you mean. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 15:48{GMT}3-06-MMVIII :::::::::::No fireworks. Only bears and a homoerotic colour scheme. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:48, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Pyrotechnics makes everything better. Especially homoerotica. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:49, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Bears are better though. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:51, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Bears on fire win. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 15:51{GMT}3-06-MMVIII :::::::::::::::No. Bears on fire lose. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:52, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::nonono. Bears WITH fire. Not ON fire. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:54, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::Does Tickly Me Elmo count as a bear? Elmo on fire is gud. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 15:55{GMT}3-06-MMVIII :::::::::::::::::Rupert bear cooking a euro on a barbecue. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:55, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::And Elmo is not a bear. Elmo is a rapist. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:56, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Rupert cooking a euro with Jubilee-style fireworks mutant powers. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:57, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Infact, just Rupert with lots of flowers and unicorns. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:59, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Fairies kthxbye!!! [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 16:00{GMT}3-06-MMVIII [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klumpeet']] [[User_talk:Klumpeet|'Hearts']] 16:00{GMT}3-06-MMVIII -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:01, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :gud enuf? [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 16:04{GMT}3-06-MMVIII ::^ -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:04, 3 June 2008 (EDT) Can i get rid on the underline? [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 16:12{GMT}3-06-MMVIII :Wat? [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 16:12{GMT}3-06-MMVIII ::I changed my sig to the new one... [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 16:12{GMT}3-06-MMVIII :::It takes a few mins to update. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:13, 3 June 2008 (EDT) omnomnomnom _Rupert_Is 16:13{GMT}3-06-MMVIII :obaby -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:14, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::Is is a bad word. Rupert=Hawt 16:16{GMT}3-06-MMVIII :::Needs to indicate your user name kthx. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 12:23, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::::*cough* see tab's. Anyway, my name is Rupert. Rupert=Hawt 16:24{GMT}3-06-MMVIII :::::He's so kewl, and everyone calls him tab. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 12:25, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::^ -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:46, 3 June 2008 (EDT) TOO BIG! It's 19px at the height. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 12:29, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :I know - i'm working on getting a square picture. Rupert=Hawt 16:32{GMT}3-06-MMVIII ::Work faster! And your signature is huge, template ftw. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 12:33, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::moo -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:34, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::::baa! It's 295 characters including timestamp and i think the recommended limit is 300. A template might be better, though... Rupert=Hawt 16:36{GMT}3-06-MMVIII :::::You and your snazzy Sigs , i'l catch up one day! [[User:Dystrophy|'♥Cute Little Dystrophy♥']] ::::::Don't bother. Dragnmn talk 12:44, 3 June 2008 (EDT) <-- just check mine, simple but nice :::::::Bears are better. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:45, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::: *tear* [[User:Dystrophy|'♥Cute Little Dystrophy♥']] :::::::(EC) I actually preferred my old one, but this is so manly i have to keep it =) Rupert=Hawt 16:46{GMT}3-06-MMVIII ::::::::No bears for me. I'm not throwing this one away (yet, but definitely not for bears) Dragnmn talk 13:07, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Well that just proves you are neither strong or brave. Rupert=Hawt 17:10{GMT}3-06-MMVIII ::::::::::Thank you. Dragnmn talk 13:18, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::You're welcome. Rupert=Hawt 17:20{GMT}3-06-MMVIII ::::::::::::Bears make me feel extremely happy. And now, a gift for Klumpeet: -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:26, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :ZOMG!!! It's a polar bear... but walking!!! My brain a splode. Rupert=Hawt 17:27{GMT}3-06-MMVIII :04:57, 4 June 2008 Defiant Elements (Talk | contribs) deleted "Image:Rupert-the-bear.jpg" :oops. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:34, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::I wonder if it's copyright or naming problem.. ~ ĐONT TALK 10:45, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :::DE is mean :< -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 10:52, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::::No, it's because i put a delete tag on it. I've replaced it with a .png version. User:Klumpeet14:54{GMT}5-06-MMVIII :::::Good call. The giant, bold red "Rupert_bear_sig.jpg" with a pink background everywhere is awesome. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:01, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Meh... there aren't many places where that's happened and it's mainly on this page anyway. Do you think this is better than the original text version? User:Klumpeet15:06{GMT}5-06-MMVIII :::::::Yes. Also, it still lacks fireworks. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:09, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Get me a good, simple picture of some fireworks and i'll add them. User:Klumpeet15:38{GMT}5-06-MMVIII :::::::::I might be tempted to break out Photoshop tonight. I need to fix my sig pic anyway. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:49, 5 June 2008 (EDT) [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:09, 7 June 2008 (EDT) :Did you really need that many 'O's? Rupert=Hawt 17:11{GMT}7-06-MMVIII Hawt? What does it mean, good? --'Tiger' grrr!! 13:15, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :It means hot with a weird spelling. Rupert=Hawt 17:16{GMT}9-06-MMVIII ::Or 'having a wonderful time'. ~ ĐONT TALK 13:17, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :::Both are true. Rupert=Hawt 17:19{GMT}9-06-MMVIII ::::I see. --'Tiger' grrr!! 13:20, 9 June 2008 (EDT) Sig Bored of pink one - need better suggestions pls. --[[User:Klumpeet|'Klumpeet']] :I might use this: Rupert=Hawt 17:13{GMT}10-06-MMVIII 13:13, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::(EC) ORANGE! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 13:13, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::Oops, cache weirdness : --[[User:Klumpeet|'Klumpeet']] 13:13, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::Orange is for tigers only methinks. --[[User:Klumpeet|'Klumpeet']] ::::ups, that signature is really boring. The previous one was quite cool though. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 13:15, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::The one with the green 'eet'? --[[User:Klumpeet|'Klumpeet']] ::::::Make it a red eet, and have a pic of Rupert. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:26, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::You read my mind... i'd already made it red =S [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 18:52{GMT}11-06-MMVIII 0% you're just jealous lololol^^ :D Try again, and if you get 0 you'll only be 12,5% retarted:) [[User:Close Impact|'Close Impact']] ''talk'' 13:07, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :I was only joking - i believe you really did get 0% =P [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 17:08{GMT}13-06-MMVIII :: Pfff you even admit it.. Pfff! ^^ [[User:Close Impact|'Close Impact']] ''talk'' 14:46, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :::Pfff to you too. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 07:11{GMT}14-06-MMVIII ::::ouch u got me there:( [[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''talk'' 06:34, 14 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Yeah, i'm the best at comebacks ever! [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 10:43{GMT}14-06-MMVIII ::::::ups [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 12:50, 18 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::wtf? [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 19:06{GMT}18-06-MMVIII Build:W/E Shock Axe I wouldn't recommend doing that to the ratings page again. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 05:25, 14 June 2008 (EDT) :Sorry =(. I've removed the template from my vote. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 09:27{GMT}14-06-MMVIII Hi Klumpeet um thanks for the hello and i saw that you added the general ursanway to PvX, the only reason i put the monk norn farm build that i put up was because i had a hard time finding the monk build for ursan so i decided to put it on a separate page srry, didnt mean to bash you or something build steal.Nygahnate 13:03, 15 June 2008 (EDT) :What? Firstly, it's not my build, it's a common thing which i just wrote the original article for. Also, i don't know what you mean by that 'monk farm build'. If i posted on the talk, i've forgotten =P. Thanks anyway for that, though. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 14:49{GMT}16-06-MMVIII Lol, yeh thnx for the hello :P Driggy 16:34, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :No problem. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 14:45{GMT}23-06-MMVIII ::Hey Klumpeet, thanks for the welcome and I always do, sorta active in the talk on the GW unofficial wiki site. I'ld love to post all of my builds that I use for me and my heros... but I fear the stamp of the spammer/bot waaaaayy too much. oh well. cheers! Voice Of Lyssa 14:32, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :::Cheers! I guess i do become a spammer/bot when i'm meant to be doing homework =P. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 18:42{GMT}23-06-MMVIII you can put whatever you want EXCEPT that klump. thanks for being the first to use it tho ^^. [[User:Saint| Saint ''']] 14:43, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :U liek mudkips? [[User:Klumpeet|¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 18:44{GMT}23-06-MMVIII ::Mudkips is like so last year get over it. [[User:Watch me work it|'Watch me work it']] 15:37, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :::U dont liek mudkipz, you die. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 19:38{GMT}23-06-MMVIII ::::It's all about Piplups now. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:39, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Piplup is gay. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 19:39{GMT}23-06-MMVIII ::::::no u ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:40, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::It's true. I saw one shagging Oscar Wilde. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 19:41{GMT}23-06-MMVIII ::::::::no u ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:43, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::no u! [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 19:43{GMT}23-06-MMVIII ::::::::::Don't worry in a few days mudkip is retro. [[User:Watch me work it|'Watch me work it']] 15:45, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Fuku. Mudkip is my god. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 19:46{GMT}23-06-MMVIII [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 19:46{GMT}23-06-MMVIII :::::::::::300px ::::::::::::Because you love Mudkip so much. [[User:Watch me work it|'Watch me work it']] 15:52, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::I think i might just go and dig my own grave now... [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 19:53{GMT}23-06-MMVIII :::::::::::::: knew u'd love it! [[User:Watch me work it|'Watch me work it']] 15:54, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::QQ [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 19:55{GMT}23-06-MMVIII ::::::::::::::::Is there something like that for a companion cube? [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 19:56{GMT}23-06-MMVIII ::::::::::::::::: prolly not :( [[User:Watch me work it|'Watch me work it']] 15:56, 23 June 2008 (EDT) (reset indent) - Thanks for the welcome Klumpeet, rc lurking much? :) Zerak-Tul 15:57, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :Just a bit... [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 20:09{GMT}23-06-MMVIII Resending confirmation email Hi klumpeet, I'm wondering how I can get the confirmation email resent as I didn't recieve it the first time. Thanks. Nevermind, I just found it. Zy 03:37, 24 June 2008 (EDT) SSBB WOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:13, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :I could send you mah Piplup level for SSBB. It's pretty awesome. Also, you can now use THIS!!! --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] '''Wah!'* 08:22, 29 June 2008 (EDT) ::Lucario (Mewtwo can suck my balls) Lucario >>>>>>>>>>>> Mewtwo. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 06:08{GMT}30-06-MMVIII :::IT WAS JUST RELEASED?!!! lol I've had the game since March (the release date for Canada and the US.) Btw, Marth wtfpwns hard now (even harder than before), and Captain Falcon sucks compared to the SSBM C. Falcon. He was my favourite character, too. :'( [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 15:19, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::::I used only Marth in SSBM so i was kind of bored with him in SSBB so i use Lucario mostly. When did i say C. Falcon was my favourite? [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 19:22{GMT}30-06-MMVIII :::::CAPTAIN FALCON IS ALWAYS FAVORITE --71.229 15:25, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::I didn't say Captain Falcon was your favourite, just that I was disappointed with him in SSBB. His aerials were amazing in SSBM, but now they're just good. The guide also gave Marth 9/10 in Brawl, the highest of all the characters, but the guide is also full of bs... >.> [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 16:06, 30 June 2008 (EDT) Question i'm wondering how can i create an avatar (you know, your public image image) thanks --Napoleon 04:15, 8 July 2008 (EDT)xD :Well you can make a signature (i've put a link on your user talk page to the thing about that) which you can have an image in... which is basically an avatar. If you mean as in how to make a picture, get some picture editing software. I'm not really sure what you mean tbh. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 14:39{GMT}8-07-MMVIII Sazzy Hey Klumpeet, the user saz is being annoying, she thinks that the user mocronl is my second account,so she annoys me on my build page and annoys mocronl on his userpage. (Blastsniper :^hahaha XD --'Sazzy ' 16:14, 22 July 2008 (EDT) :: Yea, why dont you go cut yourself now emo? ~Blastsniper :::Yeah emo, go cut your face off! I'm sorry but i have no power to do anything about this, try asking an admin. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 06:50{GMT}23-07-MMVIII Nub User talk:Godliest/Contestbox#Suggestions for upcoming contests ADD IDEA AND SIGN NUB 19px*Jebus* Is 14:10, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :lol, this is the first time i've logged onto my computer in days (too much SSBB =S). Yea, i'll try to think of something to add. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 07:10{GMT}26-07-MMVIII Welcome back WELCOME FUCKING BACK -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 12:59, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :I'm leaving again for a week on Wednesday, but thanks xD. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 17:00{GMT}11-08-MMVIII Welcome back. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 06:03, 21 August 2008 (EDT) :Thanks. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 10:18{GMT}21-08-MMVIII So I herd You liek Mudkip. And sockpuppetry. Choose one so I can block the others. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 15:26, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :Is it really sockpuppetry if i dont make any ratings? Anyway, yeah, block User:Mudkip if you want. Piplup is Tab's i think. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 07:00{GMT}12-08-MMVIII ::Yeah, I already posted on his. PvX:DIS prohibits socks, with the exception of being a bot and allowed by an admin. Though I can leave Mudkip's talk unprotected so the discussion can continue. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 06:16, 12 August 2008 (EDT) Umm hello I am new to Guild Wiki (I mean to signing in I usually only checked it out for builds)and I was wondering if you would be able to check out the build I made and see what else I can do to make it better I would great appreciate it. http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:Rt/N_Minions_Gift BrntJr BrntJr 14:56, 20 August 2008 (EDT)^-^ >:) *Un*ɖɩđđɭɘş 20px touch my red link! 18:13, 7 January 2009 (EST) :x( [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 20:37{GMT}11-02-MMVIII